Dolor-Amor
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Vi como mi novio besaba a mi amiga "No llores Buttercup, no llores por quien no merece tus lágrimas" one-shot


Caminaba exhausta hacia mi casa

El trabajo había sido extremadamente agotador y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo dolían y pedían a gritos un descanso

Pensaba en llegar a casa y tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente que destensara mis músculos adoloridos, escuchar a Green Day, Simple Plan o Evanescense; si eso me relajaría

Además de eso el estrés me estaba matando; necesitaba un descanso urgente

Pase frente a un bar cerca de mi barrio; no iba prestando mucha atención pero al voltear a un lado pude ver algo que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera

Frente a mis ojos estaban mi novio y mi amiga

Vi como mi novio besaba a mi amiga

Los mire con horror e ira

El dolor que experimente fue enorme; era como saborear un veneno; uno muy letal que me estaba matando y que ardía como si hubiese bebido la lava de un volcán, que ahora quemaba todo en mi interior

No perdería mi tiempo en dos seres que quería y que me engañaban

Sentía un gran dolor y tristeza en ese momento; más sin embargo ninguna lagrima salió de sus ojos

Suspire con tristeza y un nudo en la garganta me dificultaba el poder respirar

Di un paso y me atreví a cruzar frente al local. Decidí alejarme en silencio; sin hacer algún alboroto o algo por el estilo

Sentí un dolor atravesar mi pecho haciéndome detener y jadear con fuerza; era como si alguien me estuviera estrujando el corazón

Era injusto que esto me pasara. Yo había dado felicidad y alegría y ahora recibía dolor y tristeza

Las lágrimas picaban mis ojos queriendo salir; pestañe varias veces para evitar llorar

"_No llores Buttercup, no llores por quien no merece tus lágrimas"_

Me decía a mí misma evitando el largarme a llorar en medio de la calle o volver y romperle la cara a él y ella por traidores y mentirosos

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, como queriendo desaparecer de esta agonía

Yo lo había amado de verdad y él… él… había sido un tremendo estúpido al haberme engañado, yo lo amaba sinceramente; hubiese dando la vida por él

El amor que le tenía parecía estar siendo remplazado por el rencor y el odio

Apreté los puños con fuerza y odio a mí misma; una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla

La limpie rápidamente; porque yo no iba a llorar por eso

Camine lo que faltaba hasta llegar a mi casa; entre y ni me digne a encender las luces

Mi puño se estrelló con la pared; dañándola un poco, al igual que mi mano. Pero aún no estaba satisfecha, comencé a golpear la pared una y otra vez, haciendo que mis brazos temblaran. Seguramente estarían rotas y ensangrentadas; no me importaba; el dolor físico podía aguantarlo

Seguí golpeando la dura y resistente pared; él era un idiota, insensible… la verdad en este momento no hallaba palabras para describir a un ser como él, ¿y ella? La que decía ser mi amiga resulto ser una maldita zorra la cual me clavo un puñal en la espalda

Me deje caer al suelo

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como torrente por mis ojos; me sentía tan estúpida

Él nunca me había valorado lo suficiente

Cerré los ojos y trague el nudo en mi garganta; suspire pesadamente y me dirigí a la cocina. Tome un vaso y luego la botella de Whiskey; decidí tomar directamente de la botella; el líquido quemaba mi garganta. No estaba acostumbrada al alcohol así como tampoco mi corazón al dolor

Me recosté a uno de los muebles y seguí bebiendo sin importarme nada

Me siento patética; aquí estoy en el suelo de mi cocina, con una botella de Whiskey rodeada de oscuridad que me brinda un calor, pero un calor frío ¿tiene eso sentido? Que importa eso ahora lo que a mí me importa ahora es emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento o hasta que el dolor en mi pecho desaparca; lo que ocurra primero

Comienzo a pensar que tuve que haber ido y roto la cara a la maldita perra y haber molido a goles al idiota. Pero tengo un problema

¿Cuál es mi problema? Que siempre me guardo mi punto de vista o mis opiniones; que tengo la suficiente educación y bastante auto control como para ir y hacer un alboroto en un lugar publico

Sé que si te pidiera una explicación me dirías que estoy loca

En mi mente varias voces se contradecían, buscando una solución a mi problema

¿Qué problema? Si yo no tengo ningún problema estoy perfecta, mi novio me engaño con la que decía se mi amiga. Pero yo no le daré importancia.

Yo merezco se feliz y pensar y preocuparme por eso no me dará la felicidad que deseo

La angustia se deposita en mi garganta mientras las lágrimas fluyen, como un río en busca de su desembocadura

_No encuentro palabras perfectas para describir lo que siento. Siempre ando callando, sin saber lo que quiero o espero. Pero ahora es diferente. Se lo que quiero y es ser feliz y contigo no lo seré ya que lo único que consigo contigo es ser la persona más infeliz._

_No quiero volver a verte por favor no me busque nunca más_

Envié el mensaje y luego apague mi teléfono; por si acaso. Me seque las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de mis ojos y manchar mi rostro

Escuche la puerta principal ser abierta y vio como alguien encendía la luz

-¿Buttercup?- levante la mirada para encontrarme a la persona que en ese momento no pensé que apareciera frente a mi

-¿Butch?- pregunte sorprendida

Se acercó a mí y me quito la botella pare sentase a mi lado y abrasarme, cosa que en verdad me sorprendió; hubiese esperando algún comentario tonto de su parte pero no solo me abraso y quedo en un silencio

-¿Qué paso?- ya me parecía que se estaba demorando mucho en hacer esa pregunta

Le conté todo y el solo se mantuvo en silencio escuchándome atentamente

-¿no fui yo quien te dijo que él no era para ti y que te terminaría lastimando?- pregunto

-cállate- solo quería que me abrasara y se quedara callado, porque callado es como lo quería en ese momento

-¿sabes que cuando los vi pensé en esas personas que me dijeron que tenía que estar contigo?- le pregunte, Butch solo sonrió y me acerco más a él

-Buttercup nosotros decidimos ser solo amigos-

-no mientas Butch- dije arrodillándome frente a él y pasando mis brazos por su cuello- quedamos como amigos porque nos la pasábamos peleando-

-ahh bueno yo pensé que era porque solo querías que fuéramos amigos- hablo Butch mientras me tomaba de la cintra y me sentaba en sus piernas

Iré a Butch un buen rato, su piel bronceada y rasgos masculinos, sus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad, pero no como la de años atrás cuando nos la pasábamos discutiendo por tonteras de jóvenes caprichosos

Ya tenía una decisión de que aria

Hoy romperé todas mis normas, hoy me olvidare de mi rutina, hoy no me arrepentiré de nada que vaya a hacer, porque hoy ¡hoy quiero ser feliz!

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto

-en esto- y lo bese

Sentía como si Butch fuera para mí y yo para él como siempre debió de ser. Lo amaba locamente y el dolor que sentía hace unas horas atrás se había ido

¿Y si nunca había amado a mi novio o ex como sea y al único que había amado era Butch pero solo usaba a mi ex novio para no pensar en él?

Bueno que me importaba ahora Butch me estaba besado y se sentía tan bien, no le importaba nada. Ahora lo que le importaba era disfrutar de ese bello momento

"_Creo que la próxima vez que me cruce con él tonto de Mitch le agradeceré su egocentrismo"_


End file.
